Another Story
by Mystic Storys
Summary: Throughout the Magical Dimension there are many legends and many story, you may know some but not this one. It all began a month before the 'Day of Royals' exhibition at Red Fountain, when a new legend was brought to light. (pre Season 1 Episode 17)
1. Prologue

There is a legend on the planet of Amitix, the keeper of balance and harmony within the magical dimension. The legend states that every 500 years twins shall be born into one of the noble families of the kingdom and that these twins would be the very embodiment of balance in the universe. One is to be born as the Fairy of Light and the other as the Dark Witch; this achieves a key part of the balance. With this the balance of light-and-darkness, good-and-evil is held and protected within the magical dimension.

Because of the sacredness of this balance these twins are seen as holders of great power; they are not only the symbols of balance but the very protectors of it. Because Amitix is the planet of balance and harmony it was declared long ago that the twins of harmony would grow up to be the guardians of Amitix.

One would probably expect that bestowing so much responsibility on someone, especially at birth, would cause problems, even chaos considering the magic being dealt with. But there never was, when it came to the twins accepting said responsibility there were never any objections to deal with, and it had been prophesied that there never will be. It may just be due to the teaching of Amitix or because of the respect and honor that go along with the power or maybe something even mystical, whatever it is, it has always made things much easier.

About sixteen years ago the 500 years passed since the last twin guardians of Amitix and a new pair was born into the noble family of Roiyaru, but there was a problem. One of the twins was born too weak and sickly thus it was immediately realized that she would be unable to wield any kind of magic, most defiantly not one that is needed to hold together the universe.

It was a tremendous problem but nothing changed, the twin's destiny was still intertwined with the balance of the universe. The instability though caused the elders of Amitix to gather and 'interfere' with the prophecy. The legend for this pair was changed so that one, the healthy girl, would be the holder of both light and dark, thus making her both the Fairy of Light and the Dark Witch.

It was going to be hard without a doubt but it was necessary and at the time it was the only option that guaranteed no risk of imbalance and chaos. It was possible, maybe lonely but it was possible and that had to be good enough.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this my first fan fiction, hope you like it and feedback greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

There was a month until the 'Day of Royals' exhibition at Red Fountain and as a preparatory measure the school decided to hold a pre-exhibition event and invited the Fairies of Alfea, VIPs from Magix and even the Cloud Tower Witches. Basically the event was a practice run to insure that the real one was perfect but even so everyone, including the witches in their own way, was excited.

There was still a couple of hours until the exhibition began but many of the invited guests had begun to arrive including a trio of freshman Witches from Cloud Tower. To the left was a girl with shoulder-length, straight blonde hair with intense blue eyes wearing a tattered orange and black dress; it was Katherine, aka Kat, she follows the path of her ancestors and is destined to become the future head of the Coven of Shadows. On the right walked a girl in tight black pants with a gothic long dark purple top, she had short red hair that brought out her green, cat eyes; this was Tess, heir to a coven known for blending their knowledge of poisons and black magic for their personal gain. Finally, positioned front and center was Mira, possibly one of the most promising witches to ever walk the halls of Cloud Tower; with her long, brown wavy hair, big hazel eyes and her unique hippie chic, mid-length navy blue dress, worn with a matching bead headband, she was always easy to spot among her peers. This trio was made of the wickedest witch of the Cloud Tower freshmen class, the only thing stopping them from being the baddest of the bad was a trio of senior witches whose evil doings were legendary, or at least use to be.

As they approached the stadium a boy with tan skin, short, jet black hair and brown eyes in a Red Fountain uniform began to intercept them. "Hey! You actually came, I have to admit I was kind of worried," he said while poorly hiding his obvious joy.

"Well not like I really had much else to do," replied Mira, "besides the invitation looked very official, so I didn't want to disappoint." And like that a shy smile managed to break through for such a small moment that only the boy really noticed, making his already joyous face so much brighter.

"I'm Jay by the way," said the Red Fountain boy, primarily to the girls behind Mira.

"Call me Kat," responded the Shadow Witch.

"Tess," followed the Poison Expert, "I guess you already know Mira."

Jay suddenly gleamed with a grin; "No sadly she never decided to grace me with her name, but I knew it would only be a matter of time," he replied while his eyes fixated on her.


	3. Chapter 2

_Flashback:_

 _It was a clear, beautiful day in Magix and a group of Red Fountain boys decided to take advantage of a rare, yet well deserved break. Most of them grouped off and hit the clubs or went to get some food, all staying around the mainstream areas of the city. Jay, on the other hand, decided to stray away from all the groups and enjoy this perfect day wondering off on his own. A couple hours passed and he decided to grab some food from a café in the small business district. That's when it happened, when he saw her._

 _Jay couldn't explain it, but the moment he laid eyes on her he was mesmerized. He was sure that she wasn't just some Magix townie but at the same time he knew she couldn't be from Alfie, the school for fairies, because he couldn't recognize her and he knew most the Alfie fairies; but if not a civilian and not a fairy then who?_

 _After a moment he decided to take a seat but he still kept his eyes on her, he wished he only had the nerve to actually go up and speak to her. Finally Jay picked up the menu and was getting ready to order when there was a sudden commotion._

 _"_ _It's been a week, time to impress us or down your little shop goes," said a girl with puffy, blue hair in a red outfit, she was a witch and she wasn't alone. With her were two other witches, one with a sleek, white ponytail wearing blue and the other with long olive hair in purple. Jay recognized them, the Trix, senior witches from Cloud Tower, they were known throughout as some of the most devious witches from that school._

 _He was off guard but he knew he had to do something but before he had a chance someone else stepped up._

 _"_ _Oh look the wicked sisters are going to pry on some weak pray to try and prove that they aren't total losers," it was the girl from earlier. Jay was taken aback, 'what is she thinking,' he thought, 'I have to help.'_

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" asked Darcy._

 _"_ _Do you have a problem with me being here Darc," retorted the girl._

 _"_ _Just go back to your mundane life and mind your own business," demanded Stormy._

 _Things were getting serious but that wasn't what was worrying Jay. The girl, the one he was so mesmerized by, didn't seem in distress or in over her head, it was like it was a game and she was determined to have all the power, but why and how._

 _"_ _All I am hearing is an empty threat, unless the Cloud Tower rejects are planning on actually doing something for once," her retort was filled with absolute confidence._

 _"_ _What did you just…"_

 _But before Stormy could finish Icy stepped in "It looks to me that you care about this preppy little place, so why is that? Is the future wickedest witch of Cloud Tower showing her heart? Is the bad just becoming too much for the secret goody-two-shoes?"_

 _Thoughts began flooding Jay's mind, "Cloud Tower? Did she just say Cloud Tower? She's a witch, a witch? But how? Why?" He was in awe, frozen, confused by what he just heard._

 _"_ _At least I follow through," she wasn't about to back down and whatever the Trix had she was ready, "I was here first and you three wannabes waltz in here making demands, I don't think so. Now listen very careful, I like this part of Magix so you know what that means, buzz off and don't come back because unlike you three when I make a threat I mean it."_

 _The Trix began to laugh. "Like we're afraid…" began Icy before being hit by a sudden surge of magical energy._

 _It came from the girl and it looked strong. "That was a warning shot, now leave."_

 _The Trix were on the ground and seemed completely winded, could she really be that powerful? "Who do you think you are? Do you even realize who you are dealing with?" it was Darcy asking, and sounding absolutely furious but also in pain._

 _"_ _You should learn your place freshman-bait and fast," Icy had finally risen to her feet but she looked in no shape for a real fight, "We are not only your senior but we are THE witches of Cloud Tower. Now learn place and show some respect."_

 _It may have been intended as a threat but that was not how the laughing from the girl made it seem. "My seniors? 'The witches?' My respect? Are you kidding me? Calling you rejects at this point is a complement. This whole year you three 'powerful, senior witches' have been getting your butts handed to you by some perky, freshman fairies. If anyone needs to learn their place it would be you three because the reality is you three have been dethroned. Now this is your final warning, get lost or I promise you, you will regret it_

 _"_ _This isn't over, you have been warned," With that Icy got the last word and the Trix disappeared without a trace._

 _A few minutes past and things had calmed down but Jay was restless. He felt obligated to check on the café owners. He felt so useless during the situation and was hoping that helping in the aftermath would make him feel better, and more importantly get his mind off the girl, the witch._

 _As Jay headed to the back of the café he overheard the owners already deep in conversation. "How can we ever repay you," it was a man's voice he heard, "I was sure we were going to have to shut down with the constant harassments, and then you just … thank you, thank you, thank you."_

 _"_ _There is no thanks required, I was happy to help," replied the girl, she sounded so kind, "I am sure that they wont be coming back anytime soon but just in case I will put an enchantment around your property and some of the surrounding buildings so there shouldn't be anymore issues. If there are just tell me and I will be here."_

 _"_ _You must allow us to show our gratitude some how. Name it and it is yours," this time it was an older sounding woman that responded._

 _"_ _I can't. Besides I did it for completely selfish reasons; I need this place to stay standing. It's my secret hideout and I wasn't about to let some bullies take it away. If you really feel that you have to repay me then how about your finest cup of tea."_

 _"_ _It doesn't feel like enough but for now okay," the man had caved, "just take a seat and we will bring some over."_

 _If Jay had heard correctly the incident with the Trix wasn't just heroic but it was truly genuine. He was more confused then ever but there was one thing that was clear as crystal, the more he learned about her the more he wanted to know. He knew now, he needed to meet and get to know her._

 _She was siting alone waiting for her tea reading something, it looked like an old novel, now was his chance. He took a deep breath, headed towards the girl's table and took a seat in front of her. She looked up and before she had a chance to tell him to leave Jay stuck out his hand and with the brightest smile introduced himself._

 _End of Flashback._

Kat and Tess began snickering and whispering in a way that at first seemed flattering but was actually more deviant, but what else could one expect they are witches. Besides Jay never realized, his focus was completely on Mira who seemed uninterested, bored, while radiating a superiority with absolute perfection but he didn't fall for it. He truly believed that he knew that her pure heart had a wondrous, imaginative, brilliant mind to match and, if nothing else, he was determined to meet that person, the one that hid behind the mask.


	4. Chapter 3

There was about an hour until the exhibition started so Jay bid the witches farewell and headed off with a group of other Red Fountain heroes. The trio stood in silence for a while until Kat finally broke it.

"So a hero huh?" the question was obviously directed to Mira.

"What in the world are you talking about?" mild annoyance evident in her voice.

"You and that hero and the fact that we are here," though she sounded sincere Kat was hoping for something 'useable.'

"I got a ticket with a good seat, we got to skip classes for the day and this is considered one of the biggest events in Magix," she stated as her annoyance increased and that was never good thing for the other person.

This time Kat just looked at Tess and the two just seemed to be trying to think of what to say next without pushing Mira too far.

"Last time I checked I didn't make you come and even if I did it's not like you two had anything better to do. So what exactly is the problem?"

"Nothing, sorry," the two said quickly and simultaneously.

"Good then. The seats for Cloud Tower are over on the east side but my ticket is for the elite section on the west side, so I guess we can separate now and meet up when it all ends?"

"Yeah, okay. But are you sure you don't want to just sit with us?" asked Tess, "Ms. Griffin and some upper class students came to check out the matches too."

"No, this seat is way better. I'll just see you all later," and with that Mira headed to the west seats on her own.

* * *

Mira had finally found her seat, it was just above the royals' box that was basically empty except for a girl and someone who looked like her bodyguard, but Mira could only see the backs of their heads. The seat beside her's was already occupied by a girl with medium length, curly, dirty blonde hair and orange eyes wearing a green tutu skirt with a white halter top; when she saw Mira the occupant was overly happy to see her.

"Hi, I'm Marissa. I go to Alfie," she began with a genuine smile.

"Great," she sneered under her breath as she thought to her self sarcastically, 'a perky fairy is exactly what I needed today.'

"You must be the girl from the other day."

"Excuse me?" the question had confused Mira as well as caught her off guard.

"You were invited by Jay right?"

"Yeah, how did…"

"We grew up together, we are practically brother and sister. I have to admit when he told me about you I was totally skeptical but here you are, in the flesh and totally gorgeous."

"Here I am."

"But he did fail to mention the witch thing. You are from Cloud Tower right?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"  
"No not at all," responded Marissa followed with another genuine smile.

There was an announcement that there was 10 minutes until the exhibition would begin and with that Mira finally took her seat. While she was waiting she finally caught sight of the girl in the royals' box, she had long, flowing light pink hair, light eyes that looked like grey pearls and she was wearing a long, lace white dress which complimented her gold tiara; Mira recognized her right away, it was "Princess Anastasia," as she stated aloud, her shock evident in her voice.

Marissa looked in the direction Mira was looking, "Oh yeah, she must be here to see her brother, Prince Sebastian, he's a junior specialist. Do you know them?"

Mira snapped back into reality and quickly tried to recover her slip, "No, of course not. Just surprised to see a royal here. I thought it was just people from Magix today."

"Are you sure? I mean your reaction…"

"I said I don't know her," interrupted Mira in a very defensive tone, "so just drop it."

Marissa knew it wasn't the best idea to continue prying so she gave up and just said, "Alright." And with that the pre-'Day of Royals' exhibition was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

Saladin, the headmaster of Red Fountain entered, with Codatorta and some other instructors by his side. They moved towards the center of the field and Saladin began his opening remarks, "Welcome friends and honorable guests, I am the head master of this school. I know that this is just seen as a precaution and formality but even so we of Red Fountain are proud to host you and hope you enjoy this year's pre-'Day of Royals' exhibition. Now that being said, let the games begin." The crowd acknowledged his words with a roaring cheer.

The first event was going to be a staged hover bike performance done by some of the best junior specialist Red Fountain had to offer. "Okay boys, make it count and do not mess up," said Codatorta to his students.

"Right you can count us," said the blonde, known as Brandon, "let's do this." And with that the boys opened up the pre-exhibition.

 _Meanwhile at Cloud Tower:_

Though the halls were quieter than usual the school wasn't completely deserted, in the senior dormitory one room was full of sounds of the plotting of the vengeful Trix. They had become fixated, almost obsessed with what the freshman witch, Mira, said to them the other day. Her words, _"Calling you rejects at this point is a complement... If anyone needs to learn their place it would be you three because the reality is you three have been dethroned,"_ echoing in their heads adding fuel to an already angry flame. They were searching through old spell books trying to figure out their next step in trying to obtain the Dragon Flame, so far to no avail.

Suddenly, Stormy lost it, throwing the book she was reading across the room hitting their minion ogre, Nut, straight in the face and causing him pass out. "I am sick of this," she burst out.

"Calm down. We're not going to accomplish anything with you throwing a hissy-fit every five minutes," remarked Darcy.

"Don't tell me to calm down. We use to be feared and superior and now some freshman feels that she can just demand us to back off," Stormy's anger radiated in waves, "and she isn't the only one. We use to rule this school and now everyone thinks they can walk all over us and it's all because of those Alfie brats."

"So wha…"

"No she's right," Icy finally remarked, "Stella and her little fairy friends have made fools of us and now our inferiors feels like they can look down on us. It's time we take action and remind them all who really rules this school."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Darcy asked, finally getting interested.

"Look around us we have some of the most powerful spell books in witch history, if we can't find anything absolutely devious then we don't deserve to call ourselves witches."

"Now you're talking," Stormy said indicating her joining, "and with their little Red Fountain festival, today would be the perfect time to strike."

"Well then sisters what are you waiting for? Pick up a spell book and lets get started," and with Icy's final remark the witches picked up the books, cast a speed reading spell and began their search for vengeance.

After some time passed Darcy came upon something she felt would be absolutely perfect. "Look here girls a Black beast. It feeds off the dark desires of others to gain its strength."

Icy let out a burst of maniacal laughter, "That's perfect, all those goody-goody fairies and heroes are going to be crush by their own evils. It's almost poetic."

"Well then sisters let us began." The Trix gathered into a circle, with Darcy's spell book in the middle and began the ancient spell of the Black Beast.

 _Back at Red Fountain:_

The staged performances and hover bike competitions had finished and the crowd absolutely loved it. Now was the individual sparing and if the rest of the exhibition was any indication it was going to be absolutely epic. The Specialists were matched up according to their stats varying from skill to weight to weapon to experience; the first match up was between two juniors, Jay and Prince Sebastian, whose features were much like his sister but with light brown hair, and of course a more masculine general figure.

"Oh, Jay's up first. Isn't that great?" said Marissa before cheering, "Yay Jay. You got this!"

"You're enthusiastic," remarked Mira as indifferently as possible.

She let out a small giggle before teasing, "Knowing Jay, he won't only win this but he'll totally make a spectacle of dedicating his win to you."

Mira showed a moment of flattery before reverting back into her indifferent façade and just mustering out a "hmm." One could see in her eyes though that she was not only interested but also completely drawn to the match about to unfold before them.

As Marissa continued to try keeping up a conversation before the match there was a movement in the royals seat, it was Princess Anastasia. She was watching the girls interact, not that either of them noticed, and for some reason it just made her smile.

Jay and Sebastian took their places center field and soon a gong rang, indicating the start of the first match.

They started by circling the ring for a moment and then Jay struck the first strike, which Sebastian blocked flawlessly and followed with a knee into Jay's back. Though the knee did cause Jay to momentarily lose his balance it did no serious damage, and like that the epic battle began.


	6. Chapter 5

One could feel the match beginning to approach its climax but things were still heating up and neither Jay nor Sebastian was about to give up. The two looked evenly matched but that was probably what made the match so interesting; you could feel the tension and excitement in the arena, radiating off everyone from student to faculty to spectators to fairies to witches.

Sebastian seemed to have gained the upper hand and he looked like he was about to hit the final blow when suddenly there was a tremor. It was enough to make everyone almost freeze in anticipation and then there it was, an earth cracking quake. In an instinct of heroics, Jay managed to push himself and Sebastian far enough from the splitting earth to keep them both safe, at least for the moment.

The quake quickly stopped but now, through the center of the field there was a substantial crack and it wasn't empty; a visible essence of emerged before another quake caused the two pieces of ground to became one again. The essence that came from the crack remained and was beginning to take form. As the screams of terror become louder the essence becomes more concrete. A pure black beast with a matching dark aura stood before the people and it looked like it wanted nothing more than to destroy everything and everyone in sight.

It let out a massive roar that sent the masses running and the heroes, as well as the fairies, to fall into action. Mira was frozen, unsure of what to do. She knew what the beast standing before her was and she knew no one could stop it. It is a source of pure darkness and feeds off the dark emotions of its prey. The obvious terror coming from the people, especially the ones trying to attack it, was doing nothing more than feeding an already powerful monster.

"Mira, Mira! We can't just stand here. We have to go… or we have to help… we can't just stand here and watch," Marissa was tugging on the witch's arm trying to break her from her trance, but her complete focus was on the beast.

Suddenly it roared again but this time it shifted its body hitting dozens of heroes and fairies but that was not what caught Mira's attention. Its tail was hitting the walls of the arena, destroying the boxed seating areas, primarily the area reserved for royals, like Princess Anastasia.

"Anastasia," Mira cried out as she dived into the royal's box to block the Princess from the attack using a magic shielding spell, which pushed back the beast's tail, thus saving them from immediate danger.

Mira turned to check on the Princess. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried, before placing a reassuring hand on the Anastasia's shoulder and checking for any visible sign of injury.

"I'm fine. What about you? What's happening? What is that thing? Oh my gosh, what about Bash? Where is he?" Anastasia replied in her small, childlike voice with a sense of worry and confusion. She grabbed hold of Mira's hands and looked to her for answers and reassurance.

"I'm okay, and I think the Prince is fine too, for now" she replied with a weak smile, but it didn't last. After insuring the Princess was unharmed her attention instantly fell onto her bodyguard, who had hid behind the boxed area during the commotion. "And you, what in the world are you doing? Your job is to protect Princess Anastasia, not your own skin. What would have happened if I weren't here? What do you think would have happened to her? You should feel lucky that we are in a crisis right now because I promise you the hell you should be facing… Well, do you even have an excuse?" It was evident in Mira's voice that she was not only angry with the cowardice guard but also genuinely worried for the Princess.

"I… I…. I do not needed to explain myself to you. I mean, who are you even?" responded the guard in a timid voice.

"Do you need someone with a known stature to tell you how to correctly perform your job," Mira's voice and annoyance was raising but she quickly snap back to the matters at hand. "The Princess needs to be taken to safety but," she looked over her shoulder at the chaos unfolding below and then shifted back to the terrified guard, "Are you capable of watching her, of putting the safety and life of the Princess of Amitix over your own? Can I trust you?"

The man assigned to Princess Anastasia looked ready to soil himself and Mira knew she could not leave anyone in his so called 'protective care' but at the same time she could not leave. It was becoming obvious to her that she could not just ignore the danger. She knew she needed to help. The others, including Anastasia's brother, Prince Sebastian, would die and if no one can stop it from gaining power, the beast would only continue destroying the rest of Magix. She was stuck.

"I'll stay with her," it was Marissa who spoke out, she had stayed, not wanting to leave Mira behind. "I promise, I will keep her safe. So go do what you need to do, I got this."

Even though Mira did not really know her, she felt she could trust her. "Okay," she agreed with a sense of relief. Then she shifted her attention to Princess Anastasia, "I trust her, so go with her, okay," the small comment did not get escape Marissa as evident from the smile that managed to sneak onto her face, "I promise I will keep Prince Sebastian safe and we will come find you when everything is clear, okay. Now you have to go."

"Okay," agreed the Princess and with that the two quickly embraced, "I do not just need you to protect him, I need you to be careful."

"I will."

Marissa guided the Princess and her 'bodyguard' out of the arena and to a safer location. Now that Mira was sure that Princess Anastasia was going to be safe her full attention was on the chaos unfolding. Her decision was clear she was going to stay and fight, no matter the cost she was not going to let the beast win.


	7. Chapter 6

Chaos was the only way to describe what was unfolding in the arena. The Red Fountain heroes with theirs savvy weapons were turning out to be like dust; they were being swept away by the beast's tail whenever they managed to get close enough. The Alfie fairies, with the help of their headmistress and instructors, were not having any better luck, though their spells, being light magic, did cause some damage it never lasted. As for the witches, the freshman were just making things worse and thus stood back, while the juniors, along with Headmistress Griffin, tried to contain and absorb as much of the dark energy as possible. Overall everyone was distraught and that panicking fear was doing more harm than anything, for it was feeding the beast.

Knowing that Princess Anastasia was safe Mira could now focus her attention completely on the matter at hand. Though it sounded easy it wasn't; she had to decide how she was going to help, and whether exposing the truth was worth it. She was not about to stand by anymore though, so for the time being instinct was her only option and her first instinct was to make sure Prince Sebastian was safe.

At the rear of the beast a pair of junior Specialists, Jay and Sebastian, who were placed to attack were preparing to be dealt a blow from the tail but they were saved by Mira. She had jumped in front of them and blocked the tail with the same shield she had used before.

"Mira?" both Jay and Sebastian remarked simultaneously with shock and relief.

The fact that Sebastian knew Mira through Jay off for a moment but before he had a chance to ask how they knew each other the Prince had already began his own questions. "What are you doing here? Wait what about Ana? Did you see her? Is she safe?"

"She's okay." Mira was showing a bit of struggle trying to block the tail back so she changed her tact and thus her positioning. She used an energy blast of sorts against the shield causing the beasts tail to push back, which also through it off balance but only momentarily. The three of them were out harms way, for a little while at least and Mira was determined to keep it that way. She quickly turned around to face Sebastian. "You have to go. Please." Mira seemed to be actually begging, which staggered Jay as he spectated, "If anything… just please go,"

"You can't ask me to leave. It is my duty to help." Sebastian sounded determined to hold his ground and fight.

"Your majesty! … It's a Black Beast. It will destroy everything and everyone that gets in its way," she looked at him with pleading eyes before continuing "Sebastian, please." The sheer mention of the monster's name sent a termer through Sebastian's spine. The revelation of the calamity that stood before them donned upon him and left him to tense and freeze in the disarray.

Jay was still there and confused by what was being said between his friend and the girl that continued to be the center of his attention. Not being able to just stand there and gain more foreign information he finally spoke up "Sebastian, dude what is going on? What's a Black Beast?"

It took a second but his friend's confusion and questions reached him, but were ultimately ignored; Sebastian broke back into reality and what had to happen became clear to him. He looked back at Mira with a kind of fire in his eyes, "then the really question isn't will I flea but will you fight?"

The beast was not about to fall as it continued to destroy the arena and harm the students and faculty of the trinity schools. Mira was becoming frustrated not only by the beast but also by the Prince's reluctance. "My duty is to protect Amitix and right now that means you and Princess Anastasia. I don't…"

"That's a lie and you know it." He sounded stern and assertive but his voice quickly became more genuine. "I am sorry Mira. I cannot imagine how hard this is for you but that does not change anything. I know you, I know how you always try to hide it, the struggle you feel, the pressure, and fear. I know you Mira and I know it is killing you." Sebastian moved towards the struggling witch and grabbed on to her shoulder as he lowered his voice to say, "You have the purest heart I have ever seen so just let it guide you."

Mira looked up so she could see Prince Sebastian, whose eyes were filled with hope and security, "I… I don't know how anymore," was all Mira was able to muster.

Through this all Jay continued to watch, though he knew he should be helping his peers with the beast he could not make himself move. He was confused and in awe about how Sebastian knew Mira and how the fierce girl he saw days ago could be unsure of her self; he could not help but feel a pang of heart ache while trying to assume what was unfolding before him. There was something more though; it felt like they knew something key to the current circumstances. He could not understand why or how or even what made her so special, not just to the circumstances but to him.

Sebastian removed his hand from Mira's shoulder to take off his ring, known to be the royal crest of Amitix and one of the most precious piece to the kingdom. He placed in Mira's hand and held it as he looked deeply into her eyes. "You do, you always have. Screw everyone and everything else and just do what you know you need to do," he gave her a supportive smile and guiding her by simply saying, "Now go!"


	8. Chapter 7

Everyone was shooting blind and failing. Black beasts are ancient, mythical creatures that no one knew how to stop, at least not most people. Any damage they did successful inflict quickly healed due to the fear that it was so easily feeding off of. It just kept getting stronger as the fairies, witches and specialists kept aimlessly losing energy. Fighting just seemed more and more impossible by the minute.

Mira was too terrified to even move forward but not because of the beast, it was fear of what she knew was going to be inevitable. With Prince Sebastian's help, she was pushed to making the right choice. The choice that she knew would not just save herself and the Prince and Princess of Amitix but everyone. After suppressing her natural instincts for doing what is right for so long she was final going to let her heart guide her knowing that it would change everything. She had reassured herself of her decision as much as she possibly could and now it was time for action. So she looked back at Sebastian, and a quick glance further back to Jay, using his sure expression as support; accepting the ring she released his hand and began moving towards the beast. Currently she was behind it but having some knowledge of what she was dealing with she circled around and forward so she could deal with her enemy face-to-face.

It was time and she was ready to stop thinking and just move. Mira crossed her wrists with her hands in fists and two fingers pointing up, and cast her first spell "Vortex dome. Magnified dark enclosure." In one fluid motion her arms moved to an equatorial position as a dome began to form around the beast pushing everyone else out, leaving the beast isolated.

To everyone around, the fairies, witches and specialists that were fighting the beast until being pushed away, it looked like the dome contained all the pure dark energy, which is correct. They all looked around, in shock, for the source of the dome until their eyes fell onto a witch with long, wavy, brown hair. No one was sure what to do or what was even happening but at the same time with the pace of things happening they did not have much time to think about it.

Mira took a deep breath and then threw up the royal crest of Amitix as she yelled out "Heaven's Scepter," and that is when the real surprise occurred. The witch, the one that most knew as the Dark Witch was transforming, into a fairy.

Golden butterfly wings appeared on Mira's back as she began to transform into a fairy. Her long brown hair began weaving into a loose braid. It was a freshman fairy form, notable by her glittery, white silver, short dress with long sleeve with a single lengthwise slit and a gold ribbon loosely tied around her waist. Matching knee high boots dawned her feet and she indicated the end of her transformation by saying "Mira, Fairy of Light."

Mira was known as a wicked, promising witch; her magic was seen as the very definition of darkness but that wasn't what she looked like now. She was a fairy, probably the most radiant, pure looking fairy any of them had ever seen; she looked beautiful and strong. Anyone near her could sense the positive energy coming from her; it was a feeling that only the purest hearts can illuminate, it was the magic of a Fairy of Light.

All spectators alike stood in shock at the former Dark Witch and were at a lost. Everyone was in absolute awe and no one made movement due to absolute confusion. The only one who looked certain was Sebastian, he donned a look of pride and hope and gleefulness. This was the moment he was waiting for, the moment he believed in.

She spun Heaven's Scepter and then plunged it into the earth. The scepter began to glow a radiant light as Mira called out "I open thee, Heaven's Gate." With that a halo of light circled around the Dark Beast allowing Mira to fly into position to cast her spell and vanquish the evil standing before her.

Mira took a deep breath and steadied herself. She raised her arms straight up, formed a small orb of light between her hands and began her spell. "I call upon the sacred light of the heavens. Shine thy radiant light and vanquish the darkness that stands before me. Shine into the hearts of good and eliminate the darkness that lies beneath. Now show us thy light and rain down upon us."

With this spell the orb that Mira held grow into a shining ball light that at the end of the spell shattered and, as she said, rained down on those around her. Not only was the spell causing damage to the Dark Beast, for the pure magic of a Light Fairy was enough to make it start to disappear, but to the people standing before her, the ones that had the chance to feel the light, it felt like their very souls had been touched. All the fear and negativity that was rising in the heroes and fairies and witches that had been trying to contain the Beast was now vanishing along with it, leaving behind a feeling of warmth.


	9. Chapter 8

The Dark Beast has been vanquished and Magix has been saved thanks to Mira. Though in the eyes of the professors there was a new concern at hand, who and more importantly what exactly was Mira Roiyaru.

She was still floating above the arena when she was hit with a sudden realization of her drop in adrenaline and Magic Winx. She was unable to stay in her fairy form any longer and thus, while in mid air, passed out.

* * *

Mira had come to and when she finally opened her eyes Anastasia practically pounced on top of the exhausted girl. She looked around a bit and quickly realized that not only did she have no idea where she was but that she also had an audience.

Specialists, witches and fairies all present and in front of the crowd stood Headmistress Griffin, Ms. Faragonda and Professor Saladin; her 'friends' were also all huddled up closely behind them. Next to her were Anastasia and Sebastian; just like her they looked unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Well then now that you are awake would you mind explaining yourselves?" It was Headmistress Griffin who asked in her snippy tone. Though it seemed that the question went over their heads as none of them spoke out and they all wore a look of confusion on their faces.

"What exactly do you want us to explain," responded the Prince in a defensive tone.

"All we want to know is the answers to the obvious questions. And those questions would be about you dear," answered Saladin more graciously as his gaze shifted towards Mira.

Sebastian made note of this and moved into his headmaster's line of view. His posture and stance all indicated that he was on the defensive.

"Watch it Sebastian," remarked his Saladin realizing the Prince's attitude.

"Cut it out Bash," spoke out his little sister, Princess Anastasia. "It is not like it is a secret or something. Besides what we chose to do or not do should be Mira's choice."

Sebastian's intense look slightly softened as you looked over at his little sister and then at Mira. Though she was suppose to be their 'guardian' both the Prince and Princess cared for Mira a lot, in their eyes she has always been like family.

The fact the Mira looked so frail right now made Sebastian feel uneasy himself. Mira had always been notorious of her brashness, her confidence and her strength but right now she looked helpless. She had obviously over exerted herself but that was not what concerned Sebastian; it was what he felt he knew about her as a person in general.

Anastasia and Sebastian knew how life had been for Mira since it was discovered that her sister, Naya, was deemed to fragile to be a guardian. They knew how much of an effort Mira made everyday to be accepted as a witch, the amount of energy she used to keep the balance while forcing a personality she felt she needed to be accepted. Mira had spent her whole life with the pressures of being the guardian of Amitix and the very embodiment of balance. Even still Sebastian saw her as the purest, strongest, most trustworthy person he has ever known.

"You do not need to explain anything to them if you do not want to," said an intense Sebastian, "we are with you no matter what."

"He is right. Mira whatever your decision, we support you," added Anastasia.

Mira looked at the Prince and Princess and gave them a wary smile; she then turned towards their audience and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, how about telling us who you are," asked Headmistress Griffin, but before Mira could answer she added, "and no witty comments, please."

"I am Mira Roiyaru from Amitix. I am pretty sure you already know that and more though. So want to be more specific with what you want to ask," responded Mira, adding a tone of arrogant wit while she felt she still could.

"Mira," roared Headmistress Griffin but before she could go off on her, Ms. Faragonda interrupted.

"Now, now. Yelling at her will not get us anywhere," she said to the annoyed Headmistress.

She turned her sight to Mira, as well as Princess Anastasia and Prince Sebastian and politely began to ask, "now then you three, will you please properly explain what happened here today. And Mira please tell us properly, how is that you transformed into a fairy."

"I think that is pretty simple, it is because I am a fairy. I was born a fairy, the Fairy of Light to be specific," began Mira.

When Mira said this everyone in the room looked in absolute shock. It was considered common knowledge that Mira was the Dark Witch, but now she was contradicting that knowledge.

"Have you heard of the legends of the Guardians of Amitix," asked Anastasia.

No one really responded, they all just kept looking at them in anticipation. What they were to expect, no one really knew.

"The Guardians of Amitix are the very embodiments of balance," explained Sebastian, "every 500 years it is said that a noble family of the kingdom will have a pair of twins one born as the Fairy of Light and the other born the Dark Witch."

"In coherence with the legend, 16 years ago the twins were born into the Roiyaru family of Amitix," continued Anastasia.

"Mira was born the Fairy of Light and her sister, Naya was born to be the Dark Witch," finished Sebastian.

There was a long silence as everyone absorbed what the Prince and Princess said. The quiet was finally broken when Ms. Faragonda commented, "that explains a lot but not everything."

"She is correct," said Headmistress Griffin, "now Mira if you are a fairy how have you been able to pose as the Dark Witch and why did you enroll into Cloud Tower and where is this sister of yours."

Sebastian was about to go off on her but Mira stopped him. "It's fine," she reassured him.

"When we were young my sister, Naya had become extremely ill; her body had become fairly weak and frail. The elders of Amitix concluded that it must be due to her magic, that it was too much for her to handle. They decided that for her sake they needed to strip her of her dark magic, but the thing is that we are not just an ordinary pair of fairies and witches. Our magic is the very essence of balance and harmony of the Magical Universe so taking away Naya's powers meant absolute chaos. They had to place Naya's Dark magic somewhere so the elders, royals and advisors of Amitix made a decision." Towards the end Mira's voice began to fade off and she paused.

Sebastian noticed Mira's hesitation and decided to complete her explanation. "Mira was blessed with not just the power of light but also the power of darkness. She is the Fairy of Light and the Dark Witch. She is the sole embodiment of balance."


	10. Chapter 9

"Mira Roiyaru, you are expelled from Cloud Tower, effective immediately," said Headmistress Griffin.

"Wait, what?" questioned a baffled Mira, "but why? I mean did you not just hear what we said."

"Yes I did, and as good and fascinating as it all is, it does not change the fact you Miss Roiyaru not only hid an important detail but that you are also not truly a witch," responded the Headmistress, still stern with her decision.

"What do you mean I'm not a real witch," though Mira's retort sounded angry she was actually more desperate than anything else, "I am one of the strongest students at Cloud Tower and I hold one of the darkest magics there are. Most importantly..."

Headmistress Griffin cut her off before she could continue, "that is all well and good but it takes more than that to make someone a witch. You Mira not only have a pure heart, but also a conscience, a duty, to help people. You are a fairy through and through and there is no room for someone like that at Cloud Tower. I have made my decision." The headmistress put great enfaces on her final remark. It was obvious from her composure that she was done with this conversation.

Even so, Mira did not give up, "I need to be at Cloud Tower, please Headmistress. I... I have to keep my magics balanced. If I don't learn to become a strong witch then... Just please do not expel me," this time her desperation was quite evident.

For most people the desperation would be pitied at the very least but to a witch, to the headmistress the anger would have been preferred for the desperation only proves her point. Witches don't plead; they are not only dark and selfish but also too self-superior to show desperation. Mira could see this clearly after her begging and pleads, for not only was Headmistress Griffin looking at her with rejection but so were her fellow, or more accurately her formally fellow, witches. They were looking at her like a fairy because that is who she was and now they all knew.

Mira looked away, she felt defeated. What was she suppose to do, she couldn't just call it a quits and go back to Amitix, she was still too novice. Going back untrained could put not only the people of Amitix in danger but possible the whole magical realm. Her mind was going a million miles a minute in the silence trying to figure out a way to get herself out of all this.

Suddenly her thoughts were broken by a new voice.

"Miss Roiyaru, just because you are no longer a student at Cloud Tower anymore does not mean that you have to leave Magix or that you have to stop improving your skills," stated Ms. Faragonda.

"What are you talking about," asked an emotionally drained Mira.

"What I am talking about, or more accurately what I am offering is a chance for you to enroll to Alfea."

"The Pixie Academy," snarked Mira, "to do what? I don't belong there anymore." The final remark said in a softer, almost hurt voice.

"Say and think what you like but what I saw today was a strong and capable fairy that I would be honored to have in my school. And if your concern is of your dark magic skills failing in comparison I'm sure Ms. Griffin and I can arrange something that can work. Isn't that right, Griffey?"

"I do not..." Headmistress Griffin roared, causing an intense look from her old fairy ally, which caused her to cut herself off in surrender. Instead she uttered, "Of course we can."

"Well then, now that that is settled. What do you say Miss Roiyaru?" Ms. Faragonda asked the young fairy, witch.

Mira did not respond, everything had changed and all much too quickly. She was unsure of what was best anymore. She questioned 'if going to Alfea was worth it,' 'if being outed as a fairy and a witch was just going to make things worse than they already were;' new thoughts were flooding her mind once again.

The Prince noticed Mira's lack of eye contact and movement; he knew she was overwhelmed and unsure so he decided to take charge of the situation. He raised his gaze to the instructors and answered, "She will do it."

"Wait, what?" snapped back Mira

"You will be enrolling into Alfea to learn magic, while also being able to improve your skills in the dark arts," responded Sebastian before looking back at the instructors and asking, "That is the deal, correct?"

"That would be it," answered Ms. Faragonda.

"Then she graciously accepts and -"

"But-" Mira tried to cut in but Sebastian just ignores her and began to restate himself.

"She graciously accepts and will make all the necessary arrangement for the transfer, correct," Sebastian turned his attention to Mira. The Prince was making the decision clear and Mira knew it. It was no longer a question but an order by her prince, thus she had no choice.

"Yes, Prince Sebastian," she responded in defeat.

"Excellent. Why don't you go gather your thing and when you are ready," Sebastian turned his attention back to the instructors, for he wanted to make ensure there was no delay, "can we expect you both will individually arrange everything necessary for this transition from Cloud Tower to Alfa?"

Ms. Faragonda and Headmistress Griffin turned to each other and began whispering in deliberation, along with some commentary by Saladin.

"We," questioned Mira during this time, in a lower voice hoping the others wouldn't hear her bluntness.

"Yes, 'we'," responded the Prince just as softly and without his princely formalities, "you're life effects me, and _our_ kingdom, too, Mira."

Slightly taken aback, yet still satisfied enough with his response Mira turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Regardless of her frustration, Mira respected, and truly loved, her kingdom, everything from the traditions to her role to the royal family; she didn't want to be disrespectful toward him but at the same time he wasn't just Prince Sebastian of Amtix to her.

"Yes of course," responded Ms. Faragonda with delay due to the discussion created by the three heads of schools, "we ensure you that we shall both handle the arrangements, personally."

"Excellent," answered Prince Sebastian, back in his formal, royal demeanor.

"Yeah, totally great," followed a sarcastic Mira.

It was Princess Anastasia this time that nudged her defeated yet still difficult protector.

"I mean, thank you Ms. Faragonda," Mira corrected herself with a softened voice and a warm smile that could only really belong to a fairy, "I truly appreciate everything you are doing for me." As annoyed and worried as she was, her gratitude was genuine.


	11. Chapter 10

After discussing the basics of her transfer, mainly where she would be going once she arrived at Alfea, Mira returned to Cloud Tower to gather her things. But she was expecting her departure to be a bit more involved for what she was expecting that she would have to give her final explanations and goodbye; that was not what happened.

Packing did not take as long as she had originally thought for when she reached her former room she found her bags packed and in the hallway. On top of the pile of her things sat a folded note; she opened it and read a simple remark, 'Farewell, Pixie.' It seemed that explanations and goodbyes were meant to be off the table as well, but it was hard to accept.

Mira truly felt herself reach an emotional low today. As if being outed as a half-fairy-half-witch to fight off an ancient Black Beast was not difficult enough, she had been scolded by multiple headmasters and kicked out of Cloud Tower of all places. Now she was expected to quietly accept her expulsion because she was being given the opportunity to begin anew at a renowned fairy school, that everyone seemed to have forgotten she did not ask to attend. She was already beyond drained. But now seeing all her things thrown out of her former room and reading the parting words of two people that were not only her former roommates but whom she use to consider her friends and greatest allies, was the tipping point. Her exhaustion and desperation turned into the familiar feeling of rage.

Mira began pounding on the door, as she yelled, "Hey! Open the door you hags."

There was no answer but Mira knew better than to accept that so she continued to bang on the door with the occasional comment. Finally after making her point of not giving up until she got her remarks in, and yelling out "I'm not leaving until you witches open this door," the two gave in.

"What," demanded an irritated Katherine.

"What do you mean 'what,'" responded an equally irritated Mira, "why in the world would you have thrown my things in the hallway like this?"

"Because this is not your room anymore, heck this is not even your school anymore, Fairy," said the blonde, her voice sounding more like a judgment than angry.

"Half-Fairy-Half-Witch," Mira corrected, "I always knew you were dense Kat but you can at least get that much right."

"Fairy first," remarked Katherine, ignoring the 'dense' comment for she wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible, but Mira was not known to give in easily.

"Meaning what," asked a defensive Mira.

"Meaning there is not anything left to say," interrupted Tess, though she tried to sound as harsh as Katherine, one could still hear the sincerity and pain in her voice, "you are not one of us, so consider yourself lucky that this it."

"So bye-bye Princess," parted the Shadow Witch as she began closing the door.

"Wait," Mira said as she stopped the door with her foot.

"What," Katherine demanded once more as she swung open the door once more as if to make a more dramatic point, "what is there left to say now."

"Well, first of all it is Guardian, not Princess," Mira corrected.

"Whatever either way, you are still a goody-two-shoes fairy, so why will you not just get lost already," asked Katherine, and though she sounded just as harsh as ever Mira could have sworn she heard the sincerity and pain she had heard in Tess's voice early.

'Are they actually hurt by all this,' Mira wondered, 'but then why do they have to be so difficult about all this, it is not like this as been easy for me, it is not like any of this has been my choice.'

It seemed as though Katherine was preparing to close the door again so in a last ditch effort for a chance of having an actual conversation, which she knew she had no reason for wanting, Mira said, "How do I know you two have not hoarded something off." She knew the moment the words came out of her mouth that they were useless.

"Trust us," remarked Katherine, "the last thing we want is your pixie junk contaminating our room any more than it already has."

"Have a nice life, Pixie," added Tess before finally slamming the door shut and leaving Mira alone in the hallway.

* * *

Mira finally made it to Alfea and was welcomed by a woman named Griselda, the assistant principal, making it her job to keep the students in line. Mira could tell she was meant to be intimidating but she could see the pity in her eyes. 'Even a hard ball disciplinary officer can't help but pity the fairy-witch, transfer freak,' Mira thought.

After explaining the basics of her new school, the rules, personal schedule and basic layout of the campus, Ms. Griselda instructed Mira to the direction of her new room, third door on the right of the east wing, and told her that "if you need any help just ask your roommates or an instructor, I'm sure they will be happy to help."

With a simple "thank you, Ms. Griselda," Mira made her way to her new room, exhausted as ever.

Once she reached her room her eyes immediately fell onto a golden nameplate with names engraved in it: Taren, Natalia, Marissa, Mira. 'That was fast,' Mira thought to herself, 'welcome to Alfea and life as an outed walking paradox.'

As Mira was about to grab the doorknob she heard someone from behind the door. Though normal courtesy may inquire that one should make their presence known, the fact was that Mira wanted to know what exactly she would be dealing with. Considering the whole situation, the sounds from in the room were of her new roommates and most likely they were talking about her; knowing what they were all curious about and where they stood was definitely invaluable information.

"Well you met her, what do you think," said a voice.

"Honestly, I think she's incredible," responded another voice but this one seemed familiar. Mira presumed it was Marissa considering hers was the only name she recognized on the door plate.

"Wait seriously," said two voices in unison.

"That is saying quite a lot," continued a new person.

"Especially coming from you," added voice one.

"Well I do not know how else to describe her," responded Marissa, "I mean I can totally see how she is the guardian of Amitix. I have never seen someone so level headed and focused in a crisis. I mean yeah I'm

"And her magic is way beyond incredible," added Marissa, "I was outside the stadium with Amtix's Princess, Anastasia Strauss, and suddenly I felt this pure, warm… energy I guess and then the Princess told me that it was coming from Mira."

"There is nothing more revealing than one's magic," interjected voice two.

"I guess that is true," commented voice one, "And even beyond that, if you think about it, she hols two polar opposite Magics and has amazing control over them; I mean it is hard for most people to just contain one."

"But there is still one major question," chimed in voice two.

"What do you mean," asked Marissa.

"She is transferring from Cloud Tower," the voice continued to explain, it seemed that she must have been the more studious and safeguarded of the three, "so the question is whether she a force for the light or darkness."

"I'm guessing she has to be both," inquired the first voice, "what do you think Riss?"

"Honestly, I think she is good. Or at least her instincts-" began Marissa before being interrupted by a knock and the opening of the main door.


End file.
